


Immortal darkness

by Valleria99



Category: Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Merlin (Merlin), Lucifer secretly cares, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Merlin goes to hell, Protective Lucifer, World Domination, because he wants to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleria99/pseuds/Valleria99
Summary: An immortal warlock who gave up hope that the once and future king would ever return loses himself in thoughts of revenge and tumbles down a dark path. The king of hell is delighted, wanting nothing more than aid him and make the powerful creature his.Will Merlin find his conscience again, or did humanity turn on him one too many times?
Relationships: Merlin/Lucifer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Immortal darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :D  
> So this was supposed to be crack and then it turned kinda dark.  
> It's also really short, but I'll probably make a series out of it ^^

Merlin blinked at the man in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, then he asked confusedly “Uhm. Cenred?” The other laughed, delighted.

“No, no, my marvellous warlock. I am Lucifer, fallen angel and the king of hell!” The drool-worthy man in front of him grinned at him, arms stretched wide and teeth dazzling.

Merlin just kept staring. The apparent king of hell’s grin grew a bit strained and he frowned. “Why aren’t you more astonished?”

The most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “You. The king of hell? Come off it. I have met him, and he certainly didn’t look so…,” trying to emphasise his point, he looked around at the mayhem and destruction caused by a horde of demons, one looking more frightening than the last. Then he looked back at the handsome man who, aside from his lightly glowing eyes looked completely human and found the right word. “domesticated.”

Lucifer dropped his arms and pouted. Merlin giggled at the sight.

Without warning, raven feathered wings erupted from the other man’s back and his eyes changed into a swirling pool of red. Merlin hummed. “So, it really is you, old snake. The last time I saw you, you looked a little … differently.”

The other grinned that cocky grin again and nodded. “I have been _dying_ to meet you again, in this form, my dear warlock,” he purred, voice dropping to a sinfully deep level and eyes burning with an emotion that made Merlin take a step back.

“Wait. How did you know I was a warlock? I certainly didn’t tell you on our past meeting.”

In lieu of an answer, the demon king stepped forward and made an all-encompassing motion with his hands.

“These are my faithful children, born from humanity’s darkness and corruption. Each one of them has their use. Some are avid torture masters, while others make excellent spies, keeping me informed of everything going on, in hell, in heaven and on earth. You didn’t honestly believe that an immortal warlock that has been wandering the earth for over eight hundred years would just fly under the radar? Especially after I waited so long for your soul that never came to me…”

Merlin hummed, ignoring the last statement.

“Fair point, I suppose. So, you know why I’m here?”

At that, the fallen ones’ smug expression melted away to reveal the rage hidden underneath. As he bared his teeth, suddenly no longer human, but sharp and dangerous, he growled animalistically. Unimpressed, Merlin continued on, ignoring the hand gripping onto his arm leaving bruises in its wake. “I take that as a yes, though I would have thought you to be more delighted at the humans starting a war that will destroy them all,” he trailed of questioningly.

Lucifer hissed, then gathered his composure. “It is not that which angers me, dear one.” Before Merlin could question him on the adress, the demon continued “I despise those foul little creatures. Always believing themselves above everything and everyone, god’s perfect little pets. And believe me, I wouldn’t mind if every last one dropped dead right now!”

Merlin looked at the snarling man before him and nodded slowly.

“But. For whatever reason, you seem to care for them, after everything they did to you. After all the times they tried to burn your beautiful body, drown you, behead, quarter or gut you, you forgive them! You still want to save them!”

He shrugged. “Yeah no, not really. I’m here because Arthur didn’t come back. Not when the magic ban was reinstated, not when the hunts started again.” Abruptly, his fury showed itself in gritted teeth, sparkling eyes and fingernails dripping with his blood. “Not when every last one of his council turned against his legacy and betrayed him. Not when Camelot fell. Not when I lost hope, when I stopped _fighting_ and gave in. Not when I crawled out of my grave again and _again_ and **again** and AGAIN!”

He roared the last word, magic exploding out of him and crashing into the surrounding demons, throwing them off their feet, until only he and Lucifer were left standing. Once upon a time, he would have apologised sheepishly, with an embarrassed smile, but that Merlin was gone, drained away as another friend poured the magic suppressant in his drink. Burned away as he burned, magic non-responsive, unable to save him, but not letting him stay dead. Ripped out as his limbs were. Vomited out with his dissolving lungs. Buried with him.

Instead of apologising, he turned golden eyes on the king of hell. “Tell me,” he hissed, like the snake he accused the other of being “where the dragon is and let me rip him apart limb from limb until he tells me how I can finally **die**.”

With a touch to his face too gentle to be anything but a loving caress, the demon showed his teeth in a grotesque version of his charming smile. “Dear one, if you demand it, I will gladly set the world on fire after everything it did to you, starting with the dragon’s soul that has been in my most cruel demon’s care for centuries.”

Merlin was finally and completely lost in the thoughts of revenge that had been held at bay for centuries, no longer believing that Arthur would come back to save not Albion, but Merlin. So he smiled back at the king of hell and took his extended hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to this point, props to you  
> Also, maybe tell me what you think of this weird idea?


End file.
